


【Evanstan】Too attractive

by stardust_319



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Evanstan-Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_319/pseuds/stardust_319
Summary: After he got hit by Sebastian's glamour, Chris felt more lost and mentally disordered. Everything inside his head went chaotic, as if crazy thoughts were just bumping into each other directly.





	【Evanstan】Too attractive

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Time Setting for this very short RPF story maybe during the shooting of "Captain America: Civil War"? And in addition English is only my second foreign language so I'm sorry if I made too many mistakes;) Hope you enjoy it!

Chris was wondering.  
  
Still wondering, still thinking about the shooting last day after a long sleepless night. Why exactly? Why every time when he saw Sebastian talking, every time when he saw him moving his lips, even without his voices— he just suddenly lost control of his own body.  
  
The only thing he managed to do in the last moment was to open his eyes even more widely (He wasn't certain if "limitless" would really be an exaggeration).  
  
Meanwhile, he couldn't stop feeling it— feeling that lust ( Oh god, "lust" was truly a terrible word, he'd better take "wish". He was now considering whether he has always been this depraved. And likely, will still be.) which bursted out of his chest, broke through his suit, and finally (thankfully he held back his feelings quickly enough) got his cheeks heated up for a second. Kinda blushed, but felt like something deeper. Sebastian maybe just has got too many stars in his eyes so that they actually started to twinkle around him.  
  
That impression made him dizzy, almost incompetent to act normally. The genuine desire of kissing him, of robbing away his breath by grinding his tongue with his own, of wanting insanely, like the Mad Hatter ( this description occurred to him without any reasons), to see him become smothered under his lead— it completely drove him frantic. However, as Sebastian seemed to be an excellent kisser in his TV plays, taking charge could be challenging for him.  
  
Holy Christ.  
  
He used to evaluate himself as a straight guy, and from his point of view, a very romantic one indeed, who liked to decorate the bed with soft red roses specially for his girlfriend. But no tea no shade. Not even a man made of iron would be able to refuse such a hot guy like Sebastian.  
  
Oh god. This thought cleaned up the mess in his mind entirely. Iron Man. He was supposed to practise his role with RDJ in the morning. Looking up into the mirror, Chris stared at the dark circles under his eyes. "Just perfect for the helmet", he whispered to himself.   



End file.
